


Slow Burn

by Postscript8



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postscript8/pseuds/Postscript8
Summary: Peebee and Sara have decided to be together, but where do they go from here? The lines are both so fuzzy and so clear. Maybe with Sara's recent injury and Dr. Lexi's orders of bed rest they will finally have time to just be them and see where it all leads. (Takes place post Peebee/Sara confirmation of wanting to be together but pre-love scene. Definitely includes a few tiny spoilers).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize up front, I did not proof-read this, I will soon, but I just wanted to get it out there since there just aren't many Sara Ryder and Peebee stories yet. Tell me what you think! I may continue this if folks dig it!

The Tempest was quiet, most of the crew fast asleep, SAM making sure they were floating peacefully back to Aya, to meet with the Angarans, speak with the Moshae one more time before heading to Meridian. “Ryder, you should be resting. Your injuries are not fully healed.” SAM’s voice ping in Sara’s head. “Dr. Lexi’s orders.”

Sara sat in bed, flipping through her datapad, soft music playing on her radio. “I know SAM, but I cannot sleep.” 

“Would you like assistance?” Ryder shook her head. “I am fine. Thank you though… just don’t mention this to Lexi if you can avoid it?” 

“Acknowledged. Another note, Sara, Peebee has been pacing in front of your door for the past 2 minutes and 38 seconds.” 

“Open the door SAM.” 

Ryder’s door slid open, startling the young Asari. 

“Sara! I was just, um… wandering? Yes, wandering.” 

“Oh?” Sara stood, moving towards the doorway. “Wandering just right outside of my door for several minutes?” 

“SAM!” 

“I apologize, Peebee.” 

“You okay?” Sara wanted to reach out, to take the asari by the hand and tug her into the security of her room, but after this passionate kiss, neither had known where to go from there. Mission after mission had distracted them from their current situation, but now things were quiet and apparently they had both been thinking. 

“Okay? Yeah, fine. Why wouldn’t I be? No reason not to be.” Her nerves were obvious and Sara could tell there was more to it than she was letting on. 

“You know, you never took me up on my offer to share…” Sara motioned at her bed, taking the first step for both of them by reaching out and slipping her hand into Peebee’s. 

“I suppose I haven’t yet… you know, since I’m here and we are supposed to be sleeping?” Peebee’s nerves began to dissolve, replaced with a desire for Ryder that had yet to be satisfied. 

“Hello.” Sara gently pulled the Asari to her, the door hissing shut behind them. “Is it bad to say I’ve missed you?” The pathfinder’s hands wrapped around Peebee’s waist, pressing their bodies together. 

“Yes, because you should have remedied it a while ago. I can’t always be the one jumping you, Ryder.” Sara took this as permission to close any distance left between them their lips brushing, a soft reassuring kiss. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Peebee’s words were hushed, but it caused Ryder to deepen the kiss, excited that the feelings had been mutual. Peebee’s hands wrapped around Ryder’s shoulder, hugging her tightly, probably too tightly, because Sara let out a soft moan, one that definitely wasn’t the type Peebee wanted to elicit. 

“Sara! Shit, I am so sorry. I completely forgot! Are you okay?” Ryder felt the Asari begin to pull away, but she used her strength to hold Peebee close. 

“Peebee, I am fine. I promise… just rather sore…” 

“Come on, idiot.” Peebee untangled herself from Sara and led her over to the bed. “When was the last time Lexi applied Medi-gel?” 

“A few hours ago.” 

“Alright, sit… and take off your shirt.” Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“Not sure this was part of doctor’s orders, but I am not complaining.” Peebee smirked and shook her head. 

“Slow it down, babe. You’re in no condition for that sort of treatment... tonight…” Ryder pouted. “Stop, looking cute will not deter me.” Peebee kissed Ryder quickly and moved to her shelved, sliding a drawer open and tugging out a pack of medi-gel. When she turned back around she stopped, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Does it look that bad?” Sara was sitting on the bed, topless, bruising very apparently across her left shoulder and down her chest. 

“Bad… goddess no, you look beautiful. I mean… sorry. Doctor mode, right… How the hell does Lexi do this? I think I’d insist on daily physicals… you know, to be 100% sure you’re in tip top shape…” Peebee winked, taking a deep breath before moving over to Ryder. “Lay down on your stomach babe. Back first.” 

Sara wasn’t used to this side of Peebee, the caretaker. It was normally Peebee, the adventurous, the leap first, ask questions later, the wild child. She had notice the Asari becoming more, concerned, during their excursions. Checking where Ryder was, if she was okay after a tough firefight. Just a week ago, when she’d taken the fall from that cliffside after an explosion, it was Peebee to her side first, Cora trailing behind. Ryder didn’t remember much right away, dazed from impact but as she felt Peebee’s hands slide across her shoulders, her mind drifted back to that moment. 

“Ryder…Fuck. Fuck. Sara…. Are you okay? Cora! She’s injured. Shit!” Ryder coughed, a bit of blood coating the inside of her visor as it spurted from her mouth. “Lexi… Sara is hurt, we need evac, now! Sending you my coordinates.” Peebee was practically yelling into her omnitool, as if the louder she spoke the faster Lexi would get a shuttle to them. 

“Ryder, open your eyes babe… please.” Sara could hear the panic in the Asari’s voice and she struggled, the bright light blinding her. 

“Peebee… I’m… okay.” 

“Like hell you are, you’re coughing blood! Lexi is on her way, you just need to hold on, stay with me… please.” Peebee was cradling Ryder’s head in her lap as the shuttle became visible in the distance. 

“Never knew you were the worrying type.” Ryder’s voice was soft, but Peebee was hanging onto every word. 

“Yeah, well you just seem to bring it out in me.” The shuttle landed and Lexi rushed out, followed by two medics from Prodromos. 

“Let’s get her onto the gurney and into the shuttle. Ryder, are you responsive?” Sara nodded softly. 

“I’m okay doc…” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” They moved her quickly into the shuttle and onto the medics station. Lexi went to work quickly, removing her helmet and slowly taking off her armor as Peebee stood, worried, in the corner, her eyes never leaving Ryder’s form. 

“You’ve got some internal bleeding, We’re five minutes from the medical pod, just take slow breaths and relax as much as you can, the medi-gel can only do so much.” Lexi was sticking her with needles and fluids were being sent straight into her bloodstream to prevent any trauma from causing irreparable damage. 

If you asked Peebee, that shuttle ride took hours and the time Ryder was under the knife, so to speak at the med station could’ve been days for all Peebee knew. She refused to let Lexi kick her out, propping up in the corner and watching the entire procedure. 

Once Ryder was stable, she was moved to the Tempest’s med bay for observation for the next two days until her wounds, outside of major bruising, had healed. 

“Mmm this feels good, better than when Lexi applies it… but don’t tell her I said that.” 

“You know I have to right? It will annoy her far too much for me to keep my mouth shut.” Peebee smiled down at Ryder. 

“Fine… It’s your funeral when she gets upset that she wasn’t called to do this.” 

“She will not take this away from me.” Peebee sounded so determined. “Flip over.” Sara obliged and grinned when she saw the flush of Peebee’s cheeks. 

“You know this wasn’t how I expected a moment like this to go…” Peebee’s cheeks quickly cooled and smirked, resisting the urge to playfully smack Ryder. 

“You’re only getting away for being this much of an ass because you’re injured.” 

“Hey… come here.” Ryder couldn’t let Peebee just smile at her like that, it was dangerous. She reached up, ignoring the pain in her joints and let her fingertips wrap around the base of the Asari’s neck. Tugging with little force, she brought Peebee’s face inches away from her own.

 

“Please?” Peebee nodded, her mouth curving into a smile as Sara pressed their lips together. The connection sent shockwaves through the human’s body, her muscles tensing, inadvertently bringing their bodies closer together. Sara wanted so badly to feel the weight of the Asari’s body on her own, but she knew she shouldn’t not yet.

“Sara…” Peebee’s voice was barely above a whipser, uttered against soft lips, almost a plea. “We should…” Ryder ignored the Asari’s words, kissing her again, tongue darting out to taste her. “Sara… We can’t.” Every bone in Peebee’s body wanted to keep going, to take what clothes Sara had left off of her body, but her mind refused to let her be reckless this time, it was too important… Sara was too important. She used her biotics to place Sara in a light stasis, sitting up away from the other woman. 

“Peebee…” The Asari smiled. 

“Doctor’s orders, remember. No strenuous activity… and trust me, Ryder, it’d be plenty strenuous. I should get back to my room.” Peebee didn’t want to leave, but she feared what little sense of control she had would slowly evaporate over time the longer she remained in Sara’s presence. 

“Sleep with me tonight… Not as in sex… but just, stay with me? You don’t have a bedroom anymore, come on. I’ll behave.” The stasis began to wear off and Sara slowly sat up, feeling a little better as the medi-gel kicked in. 

“I am not sure I could control myself…” Peebee couldn’t even look at Sara, especially in her current state of undress. 

“We will be good. I just want to feel you next to me.” Ryder reached out a hand and linked her fingers with Peebee. The Asari didn’t fight it, she let the Pathfinder guide her onto the bed. 

“I so don’t want to be good… just so that’s clear… I just can’t, I won’t do anything to hurt you.” Sara nodded. 

“I know, but it’s nice to know I am not the only one struggling to hold back.” The two locked eyes and smiled, Peebee lifting her hand up to tuck a strand of Sara’s hair behind her ear. 

“Okay. I’ll stay… but I should warn you… I don’t own pajamas…” The asari smirked as she stood, strolling over to Sara’s dresser. 

The Pathfinder was rendered slightly speechless, just the thought of Peebee naked made her brain go a bit fuzzy. 

“Kidding… sort of. I wouldn’t do that to you, that’s too cruel… which is why I am going to make you put your shirt back on.” Ryder understood and slipped her shirt back on as Peebee kept digging in the drawers for something suitable until finally settling on a pair of small shorts and an initiative t-shirt. 

She didn’t even think to have Ryder turn around, or maybe go into the ensuite bathroom, she was so used to being open, that she simply stripped down. It wasn’t until she heard the audible gasp, that she realized she wasn’t really playing by the rules. 

“Oh… sorry. Suppose it’s too late to say, don’t look, huh?” Before she could turn around, she felt Ryder’s hands slip around her bare waist. 

“You’re gorgeous… I need to heal faster.” 

“Yes… Please do.” Peebee selfishly revealed in the moment for a while longer, shivering when she felt Sara’s lips trail across the back of her neck, gentle touches on the folds that led to the tip of her head. 

“Don’t make me put you in stasis again…” 

“I don’t think you’re complaining…” It was true, Peebee was having an increasingly hard time pushing Ryder away, but she knew she had to. 

“Alright, babe... “ Peebee used all the control she had to step away, slipping on the shorts and t-shirt as quickly as she could. 

“We need to set some rules here. 1. Nothing beneath the clothes. 2. Hands and lips off my head crests. 3. Avoid sensitive areas even above clothing.” 

Sara chuckled. “Head crests do it for you then? Good to know.” Peebee shot her a glare. 

“They tend to be sensitive… yes, now get into bed.” The Asari ushered her under the covers and slid in next to her. With as much control as she was trying to maintain, Peebee could not stop the pounding in her chest, just the mere thought of spending her first night with Sara was driving her mad with excitement. 

Sara could feel their bodies buzzing and did her best to cover up her pulse that was spinning into overdrive as she tugged Peebee into her arms. The Asari fit perfectly, head resting upon Sara’s shoulder as their legs instinctively intertwined. The tension was so thick it was no wonder either could breathe, but SAM’s voice quickly interrupted the moment. 

“Sara, your heart rate is accelerating rather quickly, should I contact Dr. T’Perro?” Sara’s face flushed red, as she turned to bury her head into her pillow. 

“No SAM… Sara is fine... “ Peebee spoke for her companion. 

“Acknowledged.” 

“Accelerated heart rate huh?” Peebee placed a soft kiss to Sara’s cheek, since it was all she could reach that wasn’t covered by pillow. 

“Shut it.” 

“It’s cute… very flattering that just me being close gets you going.” 

“Maybe sharing isn’t caring…” Sara shifted and turned towards the Asari. “I want you, Peebee. This is hard.” 

The Asari was a bit shocked by the brutal honesty, but could also feel a warmness pull up through her stomach to rest in her chest. 

“I want you too… soon, babe. Trust me. For now, let’s get some rest, yeah? What was it you said, Let’s not rush things, just enjoy this…”  
“No way, couldn’t have been me. Must have not been in the right state of mind.” Peebee playfully nibbled at the nape of Ryder’s neck. 

“God...Peebee. Play nice.” 

“Sleep Ryder, the faster you get to sleep, the faster you heal… the faster we get everything we want.” Peebee curled around Sara, holding her as tight as she could without hurting her. 

“Goodnight Peebee.” 

“Goodnight Sara.”


End file.
